Calcified Crushblat
The Calcified Crushblat is an very unusual enemy in Pikmin 3. It resembles a bulbous, frog-like creature that stands on tall, bird-like legs. It is capable of covering itself in a crystal-like shell for defense. Rock Pikmin are needed to shatter its defenses. It attacks by sitting on Pikmin to crush them. The creature only appears once in story mode, residing in the Tropical Wilds. Strategy The Calcified Crushblat sits motionlessly on the ground with its legs retracted, resembling nothing more than a crystaline rock on the ground. However, as the player approaches, it will begin to visibly breath heavily, get up, and walk around. It will not actively attack Pikmin or players, but if they walk underneath it, it will not hesitate to sit on them and crush them. As the calcified layer of this creature is very hard, one must use either Rock Pikmin or Bomb Rocks. Because Rock Pikmin tend to only break away small portions, it is recommended to use Bomb Rocks whenever possible, as they will blow away a portion of the armor and expose the creature within to attack. Once exposed, simply throw Pikmin on the exposed tender flesh of the Crushblat. Once defeated, its entire crystaline casing will shatter and it will fall dead onto the floor. However, it is advised that only a small portion of the armor is removed, as it will be able to run faster as more armor is taken off of it. Before the armor is removed, it will do more damage to captains when it sits down and squash all non-Rock Pikmin. After the armor is removed, it does almost half the damage to players, but its body stretches outwards and knocks over Captains and Pikmin. However, it is now completely incapable of crushing any Pikmin. Gallery Crushblat.jpg|The Calcified Crushblat standing up. Calcified.jpg|A sleeping Calcified Crushblat with its calcified layer completely intact. 00UnknownFrog2.jpg|A sleeping Crushblat without its calcified layer. CrystalArmour.jpg|A sleeping Calcified Crushblat with half its shell broken. Calcified Crushblat.jpg|The Calcified Crushblat coming towards the player with its calcified layer fully intact. Pikmin3 CalcifiedCrushblat.png|A Calcified Crushblat being scanned while its walking around in its crystal coating. Blatsplat.jpg|An armor-less Crushblat stretching out as it lands. Trivia *In reality, calcification usually takes around 3-4 years to take place. *Although the Calcified Crushblat can respawn, the calcified layer never respawns, suggesting that calcification takes a long time on PNF-404 also. *The Crushblat's appearance when its armor is taken off somewhat resembles the Large-Mouth Wollywog from Pikmin Adventure. *Although the Crushblat shows many qualities a mini-boss has, such as being in only one location and having a seperate arena for it, it does not play the remixed Pikmin 2 boss theme like the other minibosses. *Interestingly, the Crushblat's head still expands and retracts after its death. *It is possibly in the, or in the same order, as members of the Amphituber family, due to its amphibian appearance and method of attack, *The Calcified Crushblat is the third creature, and only non-boss enemy, in Pikmin 3 that requires the use of Rock Pikmin to defeat. The others being the Armored Mawdad and the Quaggled Mireclops. Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Enemies Category:Unknown Family Category:Twilight Hollow Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Pikmin 3 Mini-Bosses